


Crisis

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has a mid-life crisis, and Kenny joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis

## Crisis

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : Lex has a mid-life crisis, and Kenny joins him. (Get your minds out of the gutter! It's not Luthorcest! I thought you guys knew me better than that! LOL!) Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor family. Takes place several months before the events of 'Choices'. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Lex Luthor and Clark Kent are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world. 

_Author's Note_ : Spoilers all the way through Season Four, but selective use of Smallville and DC Comics canon. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to Sev1970 and The Clex Factor for betaing for me. (And YES, that is The Clex Factor in a cameo appearance as Kenny's girlfriend.) 

* * *

Baby-powder smoke drifted throughout the club creating an eerie glow as various colored spotlights flashed through it. Meanwhile, the mostly male dancers seemed to gyrate in slow motion underneath the flickering strobes. Right in the center of the floor, eyes closed, hips swaying in perfect harmony to the music, seemingly in tune with every ounce of energy in the room, was none other than Lex Luthor himself. 

He was dressed in the finest of clubbing attire, tight black leather trousers leaving nothing to the imagination, and a fitted lavender Lycra shirt accentuating his defined chest and abs. At least a dozen potential suitors watched him hungrily, but Lex paid no attention to them. He was lost in his own world, focused only on the driving beat of the music. If anyone had the nerve to approach him, they would find themselves quickly rebuffed, and if they failed to take Lex's nonverbal cues that their attentions were not welcomed, it would only take one steely glance from Lex's dance partner to discourage his budding paramours. 

It had been a long time since Lex had frequented the club scene, particularly this exclusive, predominantly gay club. It had been even longer since Lex had been seen dancing with anyone other than Clark Kent. Those who recognized his current partner smiled easily though, knowing with all certainty that one of the steadiest and strongest relationships they had ever witnessed wasn't in jeopardy; the resemblance was too obvious. 

Instead of his husband of over a quarter century, Lex's companion on this night was none other than his twenty-one year old son. 

* * *

"Papa," Kenny shouted over the staccato beat pulsing from the nearby speaker, "I'm going to go get us a couple of drinks." 

Lex just nodded, still not opening his eyes, but offering his son a serene smile. Kenny just rolled his eyes in response. Running his fingers through his short auburn waves, he chuckled as he headed for the bar. Only for his papa or his dad would he have given up a date with a drop-dead gorgeous woman who just happened to be the highest paid and most sought-after supermodel in the country, in order to escort said father to a gay nightclub. 

Kenny perched on an empty barstool and ordered their drinks, then turned his back to the bar so he could continue to survey the dance floor, making sure even from a distance that no one had the nerve to bother his father. 

Not that Lex couldn't take care of himself. Oh no, Kenny had no doubt that his father could easily lay out any man who dared to touch him, especially considering that Lex had apparently decided that this was the night he intended to have his mid-life crisis. 

Although, Kenny admitted to himself ruefully, it wasn't at all surprising that tonight was the night Lex chose to have his crisis. It's not every day that you find out you're going to be a grandfather at the age of fifty-five. 

Kenny heard the clink of glasses behind him, and turned to retrieve their drinks. Just as he finished handing over his payment to the bartender, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kenny snorted amusedly, rolling his eyes to the bartender while addressing the still-unidentified man behind him. 

"Look, dude," he responded with a put-upon sigh, "for the hundredth time tonight. Yes, I'm new here. I'm thrilled you think I'm gorgeous, sexy, etc, etc. No, I'm not gay - that would be my brother. No, I'm not bisexual - that would be both of my fathers. No, I'm not just in denial. No, I'm not interested. No, neither is my dance partner, and I know that because he's one of my fathers, and he's very happily married. No, we do not have _that_ kind of relationship. Does that about cover...?" 

Kenny stopped suddenly as he turned finally, looking up into the amused eyes of his other father. His shoulders slumped in relief. "Oh thank, GOD. Now you can take over." 

Clark snickered, leaning down to brush a kiss across his son's brow. "It's okay, Kenny. I just got home about five minutes ago, and I saw your note." 

Clark nodded a friendly hello to the bartender before father and son walked away from the bar so they could speak more privately. Once they had settled by a table that had a clear view of Lex on the dance floor, Kenny replied. 

"I'm glad you got the note. I didn't have a chance to leave one before we left, so once we got settled here, I flew home to leave it, and was back before Papa even realized I was gone," Kenny explained. Then, his eyes narrowed, and his lower lip stuck out in a pout. "You guys picked a hell of a time to have to answer a distress call. Kendall announces that she's pregnant, and then not more than an hour later there's a landslide in China and you, Kendall, and Con are flying out with Dick and Tim in tow." 

Clark nodded knowingly, scowling at the backs of a couple of men who were currently blocking the rather enticing view of Lex's swaying hips. "And let me guess. We were barely gone before your papa headed for his clubbing clothes." 

Misinterpreting Clark's scowl, Kenny hastened to explain. "Don't get upset, Dad! He's just freaking out a bit, I think. It's not every day you guys find out you're going to be grandfathers, you know," he babbled, sounding so much more like the little boy he used to be then the poised businessman he was today. "We did get Granddad and Grandma loaded on the chopper back to Smallville first, but the next thing I knew he was out in the living room wearing _that_ , announcing he was going out for a drive in the Lamborghini, and that he may just hit a club or two. I had to superspeed just to get dressed in time to meet him at the garage!" 

Clark just chuckled, turning his attention fully to his son. "I'm not upset with him, so you can stop pleading his case. You didn't have to come with him, Kenny, though I'm sure he appreciated the company, and I know we both certainly appreciate what a wonderful, caring young man you've grown into." Clark squeezed Kenny's shoulder affectionately. "I kind of suspected he'd come here." 

"You did?" Kenny asked incredulously, his jaw dropping open. 

"Yep," Clark answered, grinning smugly. "There's only been three other times your papa has come to this club since we've been together. Care to guess when each of those times occurred?" 

Kenny stared at Clark for a few long moments before sudden understanding dawned. He glanced at Lex briefly, his eyes widening before he again met Clark's amused gaze. 

"When he was..." Kenny trailed off, whispering in a tone that would have been inaudible to human ears, but that Clark heard easily, "pregnant with us?" 

Clark nodded. "For Kendall, it took me a few hours to find him. I didn't know your papa's old haunts too well back then. For Conner, it only took me about ten minutes. And for you, we came here together." 

"That's... just... odd." 

"Some people knit little booties, your papa likes to live in denial for a bit. Didn't we establish quite a few years ago that this family was anything but normal?" Clark inquired with a snort. 

"Heh. True. All right, you got it from here? I'm going to snag the Lamborghini and zip over to see if Tasha hasn't made other plans yet." 

Clark couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "Oh, so your model friend was supposed to be the flavor of the evening! Don't worry, son, I'm sure she's still sitting at home crying in her Haagen-Dazs." Before Kenny could answer, Clark couldn't help teasing his youngest son further. "Oh, wait. She only eats roots and berries, right?" 

"She's a Vegan, Dad," Kenny answered, trying to glare, but his lips kept twitching upwards into a grin. "Some people are not born and raised to eat cow on a daily basis, ya know?" he managed to add before laughing out loud. 

"Whatever. Go," Clark ordered, shooing Kenny toward the exit as he turned in the direction of the dance floor. "Oh, and Ken?" he called out. 

"Yeah, Dad?" 

"You'll probably want to fine tune your hearing tonight," Clark commented as he glanced at Lex hungrily. "And don't wait up. In fact, better yet, plan on sleeping at the Penthouse tonight." 

* * *

"What's a sexy man like you doing in a place like this?" Clark whispered as he molded his body against Lex's. He pressed the drink Kenny had purchased for Lex into his husband's hand. 

"Waiting for you," Lex answered, shooting back the double shot of Jagermeister, and then leaning his head back on Clark's shoulder. His fingers twisted in Clark's hair as he angled his husband's face for a kiss. 

Their tongues danced together languidly, their kisses tasting of the bitter, licorice-flavored alcohol as their bodies moved to the beat of the music. 

"You look so good tonight," Clark murmured, breaking contact with Lex's lips to trail kisses down his husband's jaw and throat. 

"Mmmm. Everything okay?" Lex asked as he turned in Clark's embrace, wrapping his arms around Clark's neck. "You all made sure Kendall didn't exert herself?" 

"Of course. She helped carry the people we rescued to the shelters," Clark whispered into Lex's ear. "No lifting of buildings for our little girl for the next few months." 

Lex snorted. "You know, when Kendall made her announcement, it felt so strange to think of the fact that we're going to be grandparents. I felt so old." 

"I know." Clark sighed, resting his forehead against Lex's. "It feels like only yesterday that we found out we were expecting Kendall, and now we've got these three adults that claim to be our children." 

"It only seemed natural to come here, but then by the time I got dressed, I realized that Jon and Martha weren't that much older than me when we had Kendall. I really had planned on going just for a drive, but when Kenny showed up at the car ready to accompany me, I figured - what the hell - and so here I am." 

"Looking hot." 

"Getting drunk. Four double shots so far." Lex grinned, his eyes bright and his skin flushed both from the exertion and the alcohol. "At least it's not me that's pregnant this time, so I can indulge all I want." 

"You've had plenty enough," Clark growled. "You taste like liquor. I'm not too sure I like that." 

"Oh really?" Lex questioned, chuckling at Clark's imperious tone. 

"I'm serious," Clark answered, his gaze never leaving Lex's, his voice every bit as authoritarian as Superman's as he said is next words. "I'd much prefer you taste like me." 

Lex groaned, feeling his already half-hard erection grow almost painfully in his restrictive clothing. 

"Would you like that, Lex?" Clark questioned, his voice husky with need, pulling Lex's hips tight against his own as he taunted Lex in a way that he knew would make his husband putty in his hands. "You want to swallow my prick until I come? Let me fuck your pretty mouth in one of the back rooms, or maybe even over in a dark corner?" 

"Fuck, Clark," Lex answered. Clark hadn't been this forceful in a while, and Jesus how he needed it tonight. 

Clark's voice lowered another octave. "Don't worry, we'll get to the fucking after you blow me." 

Even as Clark was speaking he shifted to Lex's side, an arm still possessively clutched around Lex's waist as he guided Lex towards the rear of the club. They stopped near one of the bouncers who was guarding the access to the private area of the club, and as Lex fumbled in his front pocket for his money clip, Clark slid behind him, hooking his arm around Lex's waist, and pressing the evidence of his own erection into Lex's leather-covered cleft. Clark's thumb was hooked under the waistband of Lex's trousers, his fingertips barely brushing against the bulge of Lex's cock. As Lex withdrew the clip from his pocket, his fingers touched Clark's, and he bit back a groan. 

Somehow, Lex managed to extract two hundred dollar bills from the clip, and he pressed them into the hand of the man who was blocking the entrance. He offered Lex and Clark a toothy grin, glancing pointedly at Lex's crotch before he led them through the door, indicating a private room that they could use. 

The moment the door had clicked shut behind them, Clark was on Lex immediately, pressing him against the wall. 

"C-check the room, Clark," Lex ordered. He wanted Clark so badly, but he wasn't so drunk as not to first make sure that the owners of the club were still as discreet as they had been twenty-plus years ago. 

Clark growled his displeasure, but still acquiesced. He narrowed his vision, using his powers to search for hidden recording devices and two-way mirrors. 

"We're good," said Clark, before attacking Lex's mouth, biting and nipping at Lex's lips until they opened wide beneath him. 

Lex matched Clark with equal passion as they greedily kissed - hungry, sloppy, wet, almost feral kisses being exchanged between them. Finally, Clark broke apart, abruptly changing their positions, settling back against the wall, and pressing Lex down to his knees. 

Lex's head was buzzing with the effects of the alcohol, and so as he began to drop down to his knees, he barely noticed Clark's other hand superspeeding his fly open, until suddenly Clark's thumb was urging his mouth open. Clark's other hand was already guiding his leaking cock into Lex's mouth at the same moment Lex's knees finally hit the floor. 

It was all Lex could do to concentrate enough to swallow around Clark's thick shaft, his hands gripping the soft denim of Clark's jeans, easing them down Clark's legs in the process. And then suddenly he heard Clark's voice again, whispering filthy things to him. _Fuck_ , he loved it when Clark talked dirty. There was something about that once-innocent farm boy mouth spewing absolute filth that just made Lex so aroused that it almost hurt. 

"Oh yeah, that's it. None of your usual cockteasing tonight, Lex. Because even after I come down your throat, I'll still be rock hard, and needing to fuck you, to have my cock buried so far up your ass that it feels like I'm climbing up inside of you." Clark's hands framed Lex's face, pumping his hips forward at a steady pace as he fucked Lex's mouth. "You begging me to take you as I press you against whatever surface I can find - wall, table, fuck... _anything_ ," he hissed, "Doesn't much matter to me as long as I can fuck you long and hard. You want that, Lex? Want to be my little slut for me?" 

Lex could only groan out his reply around his mouthful. He hollowed his cheeks, increasing the suction around Clark's cock as much as he could, swallowing almost convulsively as he tightened his grip on Clark's legs. 

"Holy shit, Lex. Fuck yes," Clark moaned, pulling out of Lex's throat just as he felt his orgasm hit. Anticipating the move, Lex continued to swallow, savoring every drop of Clark's offering. 

A few moments later, Lex was roughly lifted to his feet, his lips claimed again in a possessive, demanding kiss even as Clark was urging him backwards. They both stumbled in the unfamiliar room until their progress was stopped suddenly when they hit the sofa that had been Clark's intended target. 

Lex fumbled to open his belt, finding Clark's hands already there, efficiently dealing with both his belt and the fastenings of his trousers, and peeling them down far enough until they finally slithered down his legs, the supple leather pooling at his feet. 

Clark glanced away from Lex, smirking as he found exactly what he was looking for. "Some things never change. Condoms, lube, hand towels, and no-rinse cleansing wash. You gotta love this place." 

Before Lex could even comment, Clark had already supersped back and forth across the room, holding up his booty of towels and lubricant before urging Lex to turn and kneel on the sofa cushions. With his pants still trapped around his ankles, and the alcohol still coursing through his system, Lex stumbled forward onto the couch, Clark's strong arms coming around his body to stop him from falling awkwardly. 

Once Lex had somewhat regained his equilibrium, he clutched the back of the sofa eagerly, spreading his knees as wide as possible. At that moment, Clark's breath hitched, and Lex smiled to himself smugly. 

"You little _slut_ ," Clark hissed, spreading Lex's cheeks with one hand, as he pressed on the base of the butt plug Lex had been apparently wearing all night. "I see you've been ready for my cock," he taunted as he gripped the bottom of the toy and slowly twisted it inside Lex before removing it completely and laying it on the towel he had just retrieved. A quick burst of superspeed had his cock lubed and pressing steadily forward into Lex's relaxed hole in less than a second. 

"Didn't know... oh fuck, Clark..." Lex panted as Clark sheathed himself inside him completely in one smooth thrust. "if they'd still have supplies." Clark didn't even give him time to adjust, just gripped Lex's hips tightly as he pulled out almost all the way, and then rammed forth again and again. "Needed you so bad. Wanted t-to... be ready." 

"Fucking love you like this. Love it when you need me this much. Knowing that I'm the only one that gets to have you this way." 

Any comment Lex might have made was transformed into a moan of pure pleasure as Clark angled his thrusts to pound against Lex's prostate. Fingertip-shaped bruises blossomed on Lex's hips as Clark's steady stream of taunts and dirty-talk slowly gave way to loving endearments, stuttering almost to a stop the closer and closer he got to the brink of orgasm. 

Meanwhile, Lex's whimpers and moans transformed into one final guttural cry the moment that Clark's big hand reached around to grasp his shaft. One tug was all it took before Lex was shooting pearly ropes of ejaculate over the sofa and Clark's hand. 

Feeling Lex tighten around him was all it took, Clark's hips surged forward one final time, and with a final growled 'mine' Clark released for the second time that night, burying himself deep inside Lex as he came with a howl of pure pleasure. 

Just as Lex's legs were about to give out from supporting both his and Clark's weights, he felt Clark slowly pull out and then shift into superspeed, swiftly and efficiently cleaning both themselves and the soiled furniture cushion. Lex leaned forward on the cool leather of the sofa back, feeling happy, sated, and still slightly buzzed. He sighed contentedly as he felt Clark's warmth settle behind him. 

"Home?" Lex inquired softly. 

"Not a chance," Clark chuckled wickedly. Lex sucked in a breath as he felt the butt plug pressing against his anus, the sharp burn a mix of pleasure and pain as Clark pressed it steadily forward. 

"Ugnh, Clark. I don't know if I can..." Lex started to protest, one hand starting to reach back, only to find it pinned against his leg by Clark's larger hand. 

"Oh you can, and you will, Lex," Clark assured confidently, the heat in his voice causing Lex to shudder in the most delicious way, his body automatically responding to Clark's tone despite his recent orgasm, the surge of arousal allowing his channel to relax and take the rest of the plug in. Clark nipped at Lex's earlobe, and then whispered against Lex's ear. "You're going to wear that for the rest of the night, so that when you walk out there your fast-healing body won't be able to hide the fact that you've been fucked hard, and every man that dared to look at you tonight is going to be able to see that you're mine." 

"Jealous much?" Lex questioned, chuckling at the possessive tone of Clark's voice as Clark helped him up off the sofa and eased the leather trousers back up Lex's legs. 

"Just proving what's mine," Clark said softly as he turned Lex to face him. Lex's breath caught when he saw the absolutely besotted look that Clark's face held at that moment. Unconditional love and acceptance were shining from those bright green eyes that he loved so much. "And then I'm going to fly you home, and we're going to make love slow and easy in front of the fireplace." 

"Sweet, Jesus," Lex murmured just before his lips were captured in another bruising kiss. "Kenny may come back at any time..." he reminded Clark. 

"Spending the night at the penthouse," Clark replied haltingly between kisses. "Been instructed to filter his hearing," he added as he gave Lex another kiss. 

"Seems like you've thought of everything," Lex said, smiling up at Clark lovingly. "Just like you always do." 

"And I always will," Clark assured. "I don't care whether you're twenty-five or fifty-five, you're still the sexiest thing alive to me. I'm still going to think that when you're a hundred and five. I'm going to love you forever." 

* * *

Kenny pulled up into the parking lot at the complex of fashionable, contemporary condominiums. A quick glance with his x-ray vision told him that he was in luck. Tasha was still at home. She looked absolutely _pissed_ off, if the way she was stabbing at her salad was any indication, but at least he wouldn't have to scout around Metropolis looking for her. 

Within a minute, he was knocking at her door. The door opened, and almost immediately started to slam shut. It took a burst of superspeed just to stop the door from closing. 

"Tasha, please. Let me explain." 

Angry chestnut brown eyes stared at him unblinkingly for nearly a minute before she finally reneged and stepped back. "Fine. You've got five minutes." 

Kenny sighed in relief. Although he was quite sure that their relationship wouldn't wind up being the stuff of legends, in the short time he had known her, Tasha had wormed her way into his head the way no other woman had thus far. For the first time in his life, he could envision something beyond the one or two casual dates his relationships usually entailed, or the friends-with-benefits affair that he had shared with Chelsie Ross. 

Though they had only met once, their chance meeting at a charity event had ended with them spending the entire evening in each other's company. Throughout the course of their time together, Kenny had discovered that though the stunningly gorgeous woman was pretentious and obnoxious, she was also witty and intelligent. As he watched her slink across the room, her barely-there curves looked even more enticing in her form-fitting designer track suit than in the barely-there mini skirt she had worn the other night. Yep, if tonight turned out all right, he'd be taking her to the farm for Sunday dinner with the whole family. Of course, after setting foot on the wholesome earth at Kent farm, he was sure to have to buy her a replacement pair of Prada pumps, but it would be well worth the cost. 

"You've now got four minutes, Kenneth. And this had BETTER be good." 

Kenny smiled. Just beneath the taunt he could hear the desire to believe him, and he settled on the sofa beside her. "Just like I said on your voicemail, I had a family emergency earlier. My father is going through a bit of a mid-life crisis. My sister announced she was pregnant, and then Dad had an emergency at work, and... I'm sorry that it had to interrupt our plans. I've been really looking forward to taking you out tonight," he cajoled, reaching out to tenderly cradle her cheek. He glanced at Tasha's barely-touched salad for a moment before meeting her gaze again. "I called the restaurant on the way over, and I was able to snag us a late reservation. It looks like you've just started eating, so I'm guessing you're still hungry? If not, we can just go out dancing for a while, for a walk by the harbor, or wherever else you like." Kenny shifted closer to her on the couch, his other hand straying to brush teasingly along her thigh. "I enjoyed meeting you at the benefit, and I think we have a certain chemistry that shouldn't be ignored." 

"Meaning you want to get in my panties," Tasha answered somewhat breathlessly, obviously trying valiantly to hold onto her sour mood. 

Kenny grinned sharkishly, his gaze raking over Tasha's body once before returning to her face. "I'm not going to lie to you. If you agree to give me another chance, I intend to end the evening by having you spread beneath me like a buffet, clawing and scraping at me until you're begging me to take you, and then hammering inside of you until we're both screaming out each other's names." 

Tasha visibly shuddered in reaction to Kenny's words and tone, her onyx pupils blown wide with arousal, the irises barely visible. 

"It'll only take me a minute to change." 

* * *

Kenny pulled Tasha to him, kissing her soundly before leaning down close to her ear so he could be heard above the beat of the music. "Thanks for letting me do this. I just had to look in on them, and make sure everything was all right. Dad sounded sure of himself, but..." 

"You really were out here earlier with your father, weren't you?" Tasha asked somewhat incredulously. 

"Tasha, I'm only going to tell you this once. I like you, I really do, but family always comes first with me - before dating, before business, even before sex. If we're going to be together, for however long, that's something you're going to have to understand." 

Tasha smiled, and squeezed his hand. "Yeah, I get that. And I'm surprisingly okay with it." 

Kenny grinned before rolling his eyes and motioning over her shoulder. "Well, it looks like my worries were for naught. It looks like Dad has Papa well taken care of." 

Clark was half-sitting on a high stool by a table right next to the dance floor with his legs spread wide. Lex was pressed between his thighs, Clark's large hands on Lex's ass as Lex obviously ground against him. Lex's hands were threaded through Clark's hair as they shared sloppy, wet kisses that showed none of the restraint they usually displayed when around their children. 

Tasha couldn't stop staring at the sensuous picture before her. She was no stranger to sex, or to the male form, and hell, having been a model since she was twelve years old, half of Tasha's friends were gay males. And though it was his personality that had kept her interest, Tasha would be lying if she didn't admit that it had been Kenny's stunning good looks that had initially attracted her to the young man. Therefore, it shouldn't have shocked her that the photographs she had seen of Kenny's fathers didn't even begin to do them justice. Yet somehow, it did. In person, Clark Kent and Lex Luthor were exquisite. And, they looked absolutely glorious... writhing together... 

"Earth to Tasha," a soft voice whispered against her ear, chuckling knowingly. "You ready to go to dinner?" 

Tasha tore her gaze away from the sight of the two elder Kent-Luthors, and turned in Kenny's loose embrace. And though he didn't seem upset with her, Tasha still blushed at having been caught staring, and at her date's _fathers_ no less! She vowed at that moment to spend tonight making it up to Kenny. "I'm ready to go anywhere," she answered, "as long as it's with you." 

That had obviously been the right answer, because the next thing she knew, she was pressed tightly against Kenny's body as he plundered her mouth, his hands splayed over her back. 

Apparently Kenny's father wasn't the only one who was going through a crisis tonight. But with a little bit of reassurance and love, it looked like both crises had been averted. 

**_THE END_**

* * *

If anyone is interested, I have a yahoo group to update you on when and where you can find my stories. Sign up at <http://groups.yahoo.com/group/magdelenas_menagerie/>


End file.
